The Adventures of Little Quinnie
by Ananoncallednonie
Summary: Age play one shots featuring little Quinn :) If there's someone you'd like to see take care of her let me know!
1. Quinnie and her Mommy

Rachel woke from her sleep in the middle of the night to the sound of crying over the baby monitor. She pulled herself out of bed with a sigh and padded towards the nursery she opened the door and smiled and the blonde girl kneeling in her crib. "Hey Quinnie, what's the matter honey?" she cooed. Quinn sniffled and rubbed her eyes

"Bad dreams Mama" she whimpered.

"Silly Nightmares," Rachel cooed as she got her baby out of her crib. Quinn immediately buried her face in Rachel's neck "It's okay baby mommy's here now," Rachel took Quinn to the rocking chair in the corner and began to rock her baby until her tears were gone "Do you wanna come stay in Mama's bed?" Quinn nodded pathetically into Rachel's chest. Rachel got Quinn halfway to her bedroom before Quinn stopped.

"Wait need paci!" she announced.

"Of course how could I forget," Rachel chuckled. So they made their way back to Quinn's room Rachel picked up Quinn's favorite green and purple pacifier of the changing table and popped in her mouth. She paused

"Are you wet sweetie?" Rachel asked already reaching under Quinn's night gown to check her diaper and finding it wet "Come on let's get you changed then we can go to sleep," she said getting her baby arranged on the changing table. After getting Quinn into a fresh diaper Rachel helped her down and they went into her room. Rachel got Quinn situated and cuddled into the blankets and pillows then climbed into her side of the bed and wrapped her arms around Quinn "Your safe now little one go to sleep," Quinn tucked her face into Rachel's neck and sniffled after some gentle humming and cooing from Rachel she found herself drifting back to sleep.

QRQRQRQRQRQR

"Momma, Momma" Quinn whispered poking Rachel in the side. Rachel groaned and rolled over "Hi Momma!" Quinn said

"Good Morning Baby Bunny," Rachel cooed nuzzling Quinn's nose and tickling her sides. Quinn giggled in response. "Are you ready for your breakfast?" Rachel cooed.

"Uh huh hungy mommy!" Quinn said

"Well let's go get some yummies into that little tummy then!" Rachel got up and took Quinn in the nursery to change her diaper before leading her to the to the kitchen and sitting her in her booster seat at the table. "What do you want baby girl?"

"Baba! Baba!" Quinn chanted Rachel smiled and sprinkled some cheerio's onto the table for Quinn too munch on while she prepared her bottle and munched on her toast. The bell went off on the bottle warmer and Rachel retrieved it.

"Do want to come have your bottle on mommy's lap or do you wanna be a big girl and feed yourself?" Rachel asked

"Wif mommy!" Quinn said reaching out for Rachel smiled and led her little girl to the couch

Rachel got herself situated and patted her lap invitingly. Quinn quickly crawled up in Rachel's lap and had her head cradled in the crook of Rachel's arm. Rachel led the bottle to Quinn's mouth Rachel smiled as Quinn's suckling began to drain the bottle. She gazed down at her baby girl and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

QRQRQRQR

Quinn's nap time rolled around and the little girl was engrossed with her toys and her Blue's Clues DVD. "Quinnie baby it's nap time," Rachel said gently

"No fank you," Quinn replied.

"Quinn Fabray you do not talk to me that way," Rachel chastised

"I no want nap go 'way!" the toddler stated firmly

Rachel sighed "Quinn it is your nap now you can come with me and go down for your nap or you can have a spanking first," Rachel warned

"No Nap! No Nap!" Quinn yelled. Rachel sighed heavily

"Quinn…"

"No nap! Go way!" Quinn screamed hurling a toy pony in Rachel's direction.

"Quinn Elizabeth Fabray!" Rachel said yanking Quinn up by her arm and swatting her bottom "That was naughty!" she said. Rachel sat on an arm chair and pulled Quinn over her lap and pulled off her pants and undid her diaper

"No 'pank momma! I sowwy No 'pank!" Quinn squealed.

"You had your chance young lady!" Rachel said as she began peppering spanks over Quinn's bottom after sufficiently spanking Quinn who was now sobbing and hiccupping Rachel hugged her and led her to the naughty stool in the corner. Both women endured the excruciating 3 minutes of Quinn's corner time before Rachel walked over to the corner and gathered Quinn in her arms

"I Sowwy Mommy!" Quinn sobbed burying her face in Rachel's neck

"It's okay baby you're forgiven now I love you baby girl," She cooed "Are you ready for your nap now?"

Quinn nodded and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck and her legs round her waist. Rachel took Quinn up to the nursery and tucked her in with her lamb and pacifier.

"Have a good nap love" she said kissing the girls forehead as she slipped off into her nap


	2. Miss Tana

Quinn was curled up on the couch suckling her pacifier and watching Wonder Pets in her cute little footed PJ's it was spring break, her mother was out, and she was finally getting to have some "Baby Time" which is why when the doorbell rang she answered still contently sucking her pacifier well she was until she saw Santana standing outside her door "S..S…Santana W..what are you d..doing here?" she stuttered . Santana stood looking a little shocked

"Well I was dropping by to see if you wanted to go get some…Oh god Quinn are you wearing a diaper? She demanded. At this Quinn's bottom lip began to tremble she let out a small whimper before breaking into giant sobs. "Oh…Q I'm sorry sweetie," Santana cooed embracing Quinn and closing the front door "It's okay sweetie of course you wear diapers cause you just a baby huh?" Quinn nodded into Santana's chest she picked up her pacifier which was now hanging down on the clip that was attached to her pajamas and put it in her mouth sucking it again What are you watching cutie?" Santana asked once Quinn had calmed down.

"Wondew Petth" Quinn lisped out behind the pacifier.

"Can I watch with you? Santana asked. Quinn just nodded feeling surprisingly safe and comfortable in Santana's lap. After the morning time children's programming went of Quinn sighed

"Tana you wead to me?" Quinn asked.

"Sure honey what do you want me to read?" Quinn got off Santana's lap and went into her room. She returned with a copy _of If you Give Mouse a Cookie_ and handed it to her before climbing back up into her lap.

"That's a good one Quinnie!" Santana cooed.

By the time the story was finished Quinn's stomach was growling hungrily.  
"Is someone hungry?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded

"Hungy, Tana" she said.

SQSQSQSQ

Santana had packed a picnic lunch, dressed Quinn in a simple sun dress and took her down to the park.

"I pay Tana?" Quinn asked sweetly.

"After you eat all you lunch," Santana replied as she set out their lunch. Quinn pouted then took a sloppy bite of her PB&J and happily munched her goldfish crackers

"Fanks for wunch Tana" She said happily suckling her sippy cup .

"You're very welcome! Anything for a good little girl like you!" she cooed.

"I go pay now?" Quinn asked

"Sure sweetie I'll be right her on the bench okay?"

Quinn ran off and played on the slides for several minutes then ran over to Santana

"Can you push me on the swings ?"

"Sure sweetie" Santana said taking Quinn's hand and taking her to the swings.

After playing on the playground for a while Santana took Quinn down to feed the ducks by the pond the two enjoyed themselves for quite some time until Quinn began to cry.

" What's the matter Quinnie?" Santana asked

"Diapee wet," Quinn cried out.

"Oh sweetie we didn't bring you any fresh diapers, how bout we go home and get you changed and down for a nap," Santana said seeing the girl yawn. Quinn nodded

"Cawwy me?" Quinn asked looking up at Santana with giant tear filled doe eyes.

"Of course sweetie climb up" Santana said hunching over so Quinn could climb on her back.

Once they were home Santana got Quinn into a dry diaper and a comfy t shirt. She tucked Quinn into her bed with a pacifier and her stuffed elephant.

"Tana?" Quinn asked

"Yes Sweetie?" Santana replied sitting next to her on the bed.

"Wiww you awways take care of me?"

"Always sweetie," Santana replied kissing her nose


	3. Daddy's Girl

"Binkie!" came through at a high pitched scream through the monitor for the millionth time that night. Will sighed.

"Come on Terri can't she just have it at night for a little while," he said rubbing his face. Terri huffed.

"No Will Quinn is a big girl now it's time to break the pacifier habit now," there were still loud heart wrenching sobs coming over the monitor.

"Momma!" Quinn called "Mommmy! Ma! Mommy! Mommy!" Quinn called out over and over again. When no one came to pay attention to her she knew exactly what card to pull. "Dada! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" And Will was out of his bed like a shot

"You can't run for her every time she cries Will," Terri said.

"I know Terri but she's really upset right now and I can't stand to hear my baby girl cry for another minute," he said before walking down the hall to Quinn's room. When he entered he flicked the light on and what he saw nearly broke his heart Quinn was sitting up in her bed with her Disney princess bed spread bunched at the foot of her new "Big Girl Bed" her face was bright red and drool and snot were running down it "Oh baby girl it okay," Will cooed going over to her and picking her up her rocked her back and forth until her crying calmed a little he patted her bottom and felt her diaper sag a little "I think someone needs their bottom changed," he cooed taking her over to the changing table where he first laid her down and wiped her face with a baby wipe and the proceeded to change her soiled diaper.

"Monsters Daddy!" she shrieked "Don't weave" she begged tear threating to fall again. "I want binkie!" Will sighed.

"Okay baby daddy will get it but shh we can't tell mommy," he said. Quinn held a finger to her lips

"shh is a secet!" she said making Will chuckle a little as her pulled the hidden pacifier out one of her dresser drawers. "Wanna stay wif daddy," Quinn said quietly around her pacifier.

"How about you and daddy go sleep on the magic bed in the living room," he offered referring to the pull out mattress that Quinn loved

"Yeah Daddy magic bed!" she said clapping her hands. Will carried Quinn downstairs and got her a sippy cup of water to help calm her more her figured her throat must hurt from all her screaming earlier and her sat her on her playmat while he set up the bed. One the bed was sat up Will called Quinn over and she climbed up on the bed and plated a kiss on his cheek before replacing her pacifier and cuddling him Will smiled and handed Quinn her Teddy which he smartly brought down with them. "Daddy can we watch Lion King?" Quinn asked sweetly and Will couldn't help but give in he knew it was late but Quinn would probably be a sleep a few minutes into the movie so he put the dvd in and ran the movie.

QFQFQFQFQ

The next morning Terri walked into the kitchen to find Quinn cuddled up to Will sucking her pacifier as the main menu for the Lion King played on the television she rolled her eyes "Wrapped around her little finger ," she thought. She flicked off the tv and gave each of them a kiss before going into the kitchen to start breakfast.

**A/N: I want Quinnie to have a playdate! So tell me who should her little playmate be?**


	4. It's Okay I'm here now

**A/N: Alright a couple things before I begin this chapter:**

**This is a one shot that may turn into a whole story in which Shelby has lost Beth (Due to SIDS or some other series of sad events) so Shelby has took in Quinn and mad her, her baby**

**The chapter in which Quinnie has her play date will be next I promise**

**I wanna write an RPF shot with Dianna as a little but only if you guys would be comfortable with that. What do you guys think?**

**Are there any parings you'd wanna see?**

"Momma?" Shelby heard Quinn's small whimper from the door way. Shelby looked up and saw the sweet blonde standing in the door way with a tear stained face and a large wet spot on her little pink capris "I had an accident," Quinn cried. Shelby jumped up from behind her desk and went to comfort the girl

"It's okay baby girl," she cooed wrapping her loving arms around her "Mommy will get you all cleaned up and dry again," Shelby pulled Quinn into her empty classroom and locked the door behind her Quinn buried her face into Shelby's shoulder and let out a sob

"I Sowwy Mommy I Twied weally hard to go to the potty," she said "I no wanna wear my big girl panties no more I wan my diapees"

"Shh Quinn it's alright mommy has some extra clothes and a pull up for you," she cooed "now let's clean you up" Shelby pulled out of the hug and placed a kiss on Quinn's forehead before pulling off her wet pants and Pooh Bear underwear. They'd worked really hard on potty training in the weeks leading up to the start of the school year Shelby opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a pull up, baby wipes and a pair of pants. She pulled out a baby wipe and pushed Quinn's legs a part as she wiped her up cooing to her the whole time she then slid the pull up onto her hips followed by new pants "There all better," Shelby said then put all the wet clothes in a plastic bag to take home she then disposed of the baby wipes and pulled Quinn into her lap. After a few minutes of cuddling Quinn had calmed down but she was still visibly upset so Shelby dug through her purse and pulled out Quinn's favorite Hello Kitty pacifier. "Look what I have baby," she cooed as she presented it to her. Quinn smiled and opened her mouth so to accept it. Shelby quickly plopped it in her mouth and began sucking it she grew happier as she did and soon she had completely forgotten the ordeal. "Are you ready to have your lunch?" Shelby asked. Quinn looked up at her and nodded eagerly. She pouted a little when a pacifier was removed but it quickly faded when she saw the Bacon sandwich that Shelby had packed for her. Shelby went to sit Quinn down in her own seat to eat but Quinn put up a fuss

"I wanna sit on mommy's lap!" she whined. So Shelby caved and let Quinn perch on her lap while she enjoyed her salad and Quinn gobbled down her sandwich and Teddy Grahams. She sucked down her baby bottle of apple juice then let out a little burp "Scuse me!" she giggled

"Such good manners baby!" Shelby said with a huge smile her face and Quinn smiled back. Soon both had finished with their lunch and Quinn had cuddled back into Shelby and was sucking on her pacifier again. Shelby plated a kiss on the top her head and Quinn smiled up at her "I wub you mommy," she said

"I love you too my Quinnie Poo," Shelby said back and in that moment they both realized that no matter how much they missed Beth they had each other and that's all either of them would ever need


	5. all about Quinn

**Things about Quinn:**

**A/N: Ok so I usually don't do this but I just wanted you guys to see Quinn the way I see her **

**Age play Age: **1.5-3

**Likes: **Tea parties, Cuddling, Stuffed Animals, Cookies, Blankee, Pacifiers, Momm and or Daddy, Bath Time Being Read to

**Dislikes: **Loud Noises, Being Alone, Time Out, Spankings, Bedtime, Wet/Messy Diapers, Getting Hurt, Mean People

**Favorites:**

**TV Show: **Blue's Clues

**Cuddle Buddy: **Mr. Snuggle ( A Lamb)

**Pastime:** Coloring

**Food:** Bacon, Cupcakes, Goldfish

Most people know Quinn as the fierce HBIC with no heart for anyone, but when someone can show her complete unconditional love she's just a sweet little girl who likes to be read to and suck on her pacifier or bottle. She's usually a very good girl but she can be occasionally naughty. You see Quinn hasn't had a lot of love in her life so she figures no one can hate a baby or a toddler right? So she falls into the role and loves it when someone will love and care for her the way she needs.


	6. Playdate Fun!

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter sucks I wrote Quinn a lot younger than I usually do but anyway here it is I hope you enjoy**

Judy smiled as she listened to Quinn's soft snores as she slept, she sat watching her baby girl sleep as she reflected over the events that led her to this point. After the accident the damage done to Quinn's skull and brain resulted in her having the mental state of a one and a half year old baby. Judy was devastated as she thought of all the things she'd miss all the things she'd never see her daughter accomplish, but when Quinn blinked up at her and reached out her hands and said "Mama" she melted she knew she had her baby girl again. The first few weeks after Quinn came home from the hospital was hard. Taking care of a baby was hard but taking care of a baby the size of a teenager was harder. About a month later Judy met the Abrams family, who had a son who was like Quinn so they started a strong bond they'd meet up once a week to let the kid's play while they discussed caring for them.

"Quinnie Bear it's time to wake up," Judy cooed as she rubbed Quinn's tummy. The blonde fluttered her eyes open and smiled around her pacifier when she saw her mommy standing over crib immediately reaching out to be held. Judy lifted her daughter and carried her bridal style to the changing table and laid her down. "Phew someone's a smelly little girl this morning aren't they?" she cooed. Quinn giggled behind her pacifier as Judy began to change her diaper. After getting Quinn changed and dressed Judy took her downstairs for breakfast. Once both Quinn and Judy had eaten and were ready to head over to visit with the Abrams Judy packed up Quinn's diaper bag and loaded Quinn into the car.

Upon arriving at the Abrams residence they were greeted by Artie's mother Karen "HI guys! Come on in" she said brightly "How's little Quinnie this week," she asked. Judy smiled

"She's learning lots of new words from going to speech therapy like cat, ball, dog and her favorite no," Judy said with a chuckled "Where's Mr. Artie this morning?"

"In the living room playing how about we let the kids play while we have some coffee and catch up," Karen said Judy nodded and took Quinn to the living room and sat her next to Artie 

"Awt" Quinn babbled hugging him a little awkwardly Artie smiled

"Kin!" he replied. Judy chuckled and kissed Quinn's forehead

"You two be good," she cooed before going to Karen in the nearby dining room where they had coffee and discussed the ups and downs of raising teenage sized babies. Meanwhile Artie and Quinn played happily with blocks and rolled a ball back and forth. Artie then pulled out a toy with lots of buttons and lights on it keeping them entertained for quite some time until Karen and Judy came and gathered them for lunch after getting them both situated in high chairs with finger foods to eat the mothers enjoyed a lunch of their own

"I'm surprised Artie hasn't crashed yet he missed his morning time nap," Karen said

"I give it ten minutes before Quinn has a meltdown,"

After lunch faces and hands were wiped and Karen played Finding Nemo for Quinn and Artie there were a few minutes of silence then a loud sob followed by another . Both mothers jumped up and rushed to the living room where Artie was clutching Quinn's beloved blankee while Quinn cried and tried to get it back by slapping Artie's hands causing him to cry in return. ""Told you," Judy smirked both women walked over to their children

"Artie we don't take things from people that's not very nice," Karen scolded gently while taking the blankee from Artie but kissing his hands better. After some gentle rocking Artie soon calmed down and sat back down watching the movie

"Quinn honey you know better than to hit people that's a no no young lady," Judy scolded then gave Quinn her blankee but she just kept crying…and crying…and crying "I think it's time I get this little munchkin home," Judy sighed "Thanks for lunch and having us over sorry about this,"

"Don't you worry about it, it happens you just go home and get Quinn down for her nap, Artie needs to go down to anyway," Karen said as Jusy walked out the front door.

"Here Quinnie here's your paci," Judy cooed as she pulled it out of the diaper bag and getting in the front seat to drive home. Quinn however spit it out and cried some more Judy sighed trying to shush her daughter's crying all the way home. After a diaper change a warm bottle and some cuddles Quinn was dozing in her mother's lap. Judy was going to put Quinn in her bed but she didn't have the heart to disturb the perfect sleeping figure on her lap.


	7. Baby Di

Naya walked into her shared home with Dianna, shrugging of her coat, and kicking off her shoes glad that work day was over so she could curl up on the couch and watch movies with Dianna. Then she heard the crying and whimpers coming from inside the house. She rushed in and found Dianna crying at the kitchen table. She had flushed tear stained checks wearing nothing below her waist except for some soaking wet panties "Oh baby girl! You're okay sweetie, did you have an accident?" Naya cooed. Dianna nodded

"I sowwy," she whimpered

"That's okay baby because you're just a little girl huh?" Naya told her as she wiped off her face with a kleenex

"No big giwl," Dianna whimpered pathetically shaking her head.

"Come on let's get you changed then we can have some dinner okay?" Dianna took Naya's hand and they walked to the bedroom where Naya changed Dianna into a soft, fluffy diaper and her favorite Alice in Wonderland t-shirt. "There all better" Naya cooed kissing Dianna's nose. After getting herself changed Naya led Dianna into the living room and sat her on the couch where Lucy and Arthur jumped up on her lap causing the blonde to giggle and clap her hands "Okay little lady what do you want for dinner?" Naya asked flipping on Blue's Clues to keep the little girl entertained

"Uhm Mac N' Chesse! Wif uh uh some chicken nuggets!" Dianna replied grabbing her stuffed lamb Mr. Snuggle off the arm of the couch.

"I guess that sounds yummy, alright mommy's gonna go into the kitchen to make dinner okay? You stay here with Arthur and Lucy " Naya said before going into the kitchen. Dianna just nodded and curled up on the couch sucking her thumb and watching her show. Naya giggled whenever Dianna pointed out a clue.

"Alright sweetie come have your dinner," Naya called and soon Dianna came toddling cutely into the kitchen. Naya got Dianna seated in her chair with a bib around her neck then gave her the plate of food. Over dinner Dianna chattered on about her day and Naya listened intently and smiled, Once Dianna had finished her food Naya wiped her face and untied the bib taking a minute to kiss her forehead "I love you baby girl"

"I love you to mommy!" Dianna replied placing a wet kiss on Naya's cheek

"Alright cutie pie it's bath time," Naya said as she pointed Dianna in the direction of the bathroom. Dianna trotted obediently to the bathroom

"I Yike bafs!" she said once Naya started the water and undressed her.

"I know you do honey bear," Naya said tickling Dianna's sides

"No tickles! No!" Dianna squealed.

"Okay no more tickles, okay little lady in we go," Naya said helping her baby girl into the bath tub that was filled with bubbles and fun bath toys she let Dianna sit and play for a while before she decided to wash her starting with her hair "Lean back baby," Naya said before pouring a cup of water over the girls short blonde hair "Close your eyes sweetie I don't wanna get soap in them" Naya then began to message sweet coconut scented shampoo into her hair in response Dianna hummed happily

"hmm"

"Does that feel good"

"Uh huh"

Naya giggled and rinsed out her hair the rubbed in some conditioner letting it set while she washed Dianna's body. After rinsing Dianna of all the suds and getting out the conditioner Naya helped her out of the tub and wrapped in a big fluffy towel Dianna shivered a little at the cool air

"I cold hurry I need clothes!" she said. Naya giggled and led her back to the secret toddler room she had and expertly taped her up in a diaper and a soft pajama set with lambs of course

"Okay sweetie what movie do you wanna watch tonight" she asked as she combed out Dianna's hair

"Where da Wild Fings Are" the blonde cheered with excitement!

"Good choice sweetie!" Naya said as she lifted the girl into her arms bridal style it was a little difficult but nothing the Latina couldn't handle. Naya first got Dianna cuddled on the couh before going to the kitchen and returning with a warm bottle.

"Fank 'oo Momma!" Dianna said with smile before sticking the nipple in her mouth while she sucked hungrily and watched the movie with her head on Naya's lap. It hadn't taken long for Lucy and Arthur to join the cuddle session. By the time the movie had ended the bottle lay empty on the floor while Dianna sucked her thumb looking sleepy eyed.

"Okay sweetie let's brush your teeth and go to bed okay" Naya cooed as she pulled both of them to their feet . Naya took Dianna to the bathroom and helped her brush her teeth. With clean teeth and fresh breath Naya tucked Dianna into her toddler bed with Minnie Mouse bedding and hummed a lullaby until she had fallen asleep. Before leaving Naya kissed her temple gently and turned on the nightlight. As Naya then got herself ready for bed she couldn't help but thinking what they had going was odd but they knew they were both loved and that's what they needed .


End file.
